


Президент и директор

by grievouss



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, F/M, Female Domination, Femdom, Pegging, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievouss/pseuds/grievouss
Summary: Написано на заявку "Серафина/Персиваль, фемдом, сайз кинк. Утром ввести в него магическую анальную пробку, а вечером трахнуть новым страпоном, который больше их обычного. Заказчик умрет счастливым, если это будет пов Грейвза. NH!"





	Президент и директор

Персиваль зажмурился и сделал глубокий вдох, а затем медленно выдохнул. Несколько раз повторил. Напряжение начало уходить из плеч и поясницы — он знал, что Серафина увидит это. И почувствует — влажными кончиками пальцев, неторопливо ласкающими вход в его тело.

Мышцы поддались, и палец плавно, одним движением проник внутрь. Так все и должно было произойти с самого начала: ведь задуманное Серафиной не было совсем уж внове для Персиваля. И все же от смешения знакомых ощущений и пугающего чувства неизвестности в подколенных ямках поселялась предательская слабость, а пониже солнечного сплетения начинало ныть.

Персивалю было не о чем беспокоиться. Он старался все время держать в голове эту мысль, чтобы хоть как-то совладать с собой. Все необходимое он сделал еще дома. Поднялся затемно, принял очищающее зелье и снова улегся в постель, предоставив странной субстанции, которая не растекалась во рту, а собиралась на языке, будто сгусток ртути, делать свою работу. Персиваль ожидал спазмов, даже опасливо положил руку на живот, но проглоченная жидкость словно испарилась, как спирт с кожи, и оставила после себя такую же прохладу. Напрягая мышцы пресса, Персиваль особенно отчетливо ощущал этот холодок.

В ванной комнате он привычно смазал себя, механически двигая пальцами внутри и стараясь не слишком отдаваться процессу — неуместным возбуждением он рисковал все испортить. Такой подготовки Серафина требовала, когда намеревалась быстро, жестко взять его. Но он всегда ожидал ее в собственной квартире, а на этот раз ему предстояло перейти дорогу перед Вулворт-билдинг, пересечь вестибюль здания и подняться в лифте. Уверенности это не прибавляло. Персиваль представил, как невозмутимо кивнет встречному служащему, быстрыми шагами поднимется по лестнице, дождется звякания закрывающейся решетки лифта — и все это время будет истекать смазкой, не в силах отрешиться от постыдного ощущения влажности между ног.

И все же это испытание Персиваль выдержал с честью. По его обычной решительной походке никто не смог бы заподозрить неладного. Как никто не бросил бы излишне внимательный взгляд на простую черную сумочку в руках Серафины. Впрочем, Персиваль и сам лишь в общих чертах догадывался о ее содержимом: закрыв за собой дверь, Серафина поприветствовала его легким прикосновением к щеке и указала в сторону стола. В подробностях демонстрировать находившиеся в сумочке предметы она явно не собиралась. Персиваль с притворным вздохом отвернулся, расстегнул пуговицы на брюках и грудью улегся на стол. Чуть расставил ноги, чтобы не дать брюкам сползти ниже колен и помяться. Он не осознавал, насколько глубоко загнал свой страх, пока Серафина не положила ладонь на его поясницу, безмолвно приказывая расслабиться.

Персиваль хотел подчиниться, но тело взбунтовалось перед неизвестным. Жар бросился в лицо, рукой он машинально нашарил стопку бумаги и стиснул лист в кулаке, с хрустом комкая его. Серафина и не подумала отступить перед этим затруднением — тихо, но отчетливо произнесла заклинание и скользкими пальцами надавила на сжатый вход. Она умела найти грань между деликатностью и грубостью, и это прикосновение тоже было уверенным, но не слишком настойчивым.

\- Пожалуйста, дыши, Персиваль, у тебя получится. Вспомни, о чем мы говорили. Сделай это для меня сейчас, и тогда я смогу дать тебе больше, — ровным голосом убеждала Серафина. — «Что, если этого будет слишком много для меня?» — подумал Персиваль, но ничего не сказал, только приподнялся на руках, упираясь горячим лбом в стол. — Это тот случай, когда можно рискнуть и вернуться обратно. Ты можешь в любой момент отказаться от этой затеи... или пойти до конца, — тон Серафины стал вкрадчивым, заговорщицким. Персиваль вздохнул, с трудом вытолкнул воздух из легких и сделал еще один вдох, перенес тяжесть тела на руки и столешницу. Чуть подогнул колени, ослабляя напряжение, которое удерживало спину прямой, как туго натянутая струна.

Это сработало — поясница словно сама собой прогнулась, а бедра подались назад. Палец Серафины скользнул внутрь, и Персиваль снова невольно сжался, но это была не судорога ужаса, а сладкий спазм в предвкушении удовольствия. Он с горечью осознал, насколько все еще не доверяет своему телу, но сосредоточиться на этих мыслях у него не получилось.

\- Держи себя раскрытым, — в голосе Серафины появилась требовательная нотка. Этот приказ уже давно не вызывал в Персивале того жгучего стыда, что прежде. Стыд ему пришлось побороть, ведь госпожа президент любила наблюдать. Он развел ягодицы руками, открывая взгляду хорошо смазанное отверстие, и даже не дернулся, когда закругленная пробка плавно, без сопротивления вошла в него. Она казалась совсем узкой, и Персиваль готов был высказать свое недоумение, но Серафина в очередной раз опередила его. Пониже талии она застегнула на нем широкую эластичную ленту и пуговицы на ней ловко вдела в прорези на треугольном куске мягкой ткани, который сужался и переходил в еще одну длинную ленту. Конец этой ленты Серафина провела между ног Персиваля и закрепила на поясе сзади, а в довершение аккуратно поправила всю конструкцию, чтобы та полностью прикрывала пах.

\- На случай, если ты не сможешь справиться с возбуждением, — пояснила она. — Эта ткань только кажется мягкой, но подняться твоему члену она не даст. Ведь мы же не хотим, чтобы ты к вечеру растерял весь свой энтузиазм? А так он будет только расти, сам увидишь.

Персиваль натянул белье поверх этого своеобразного пояса верности, застегнул брюки и повернулся к Серафине. Она многозначительно улыбалась, словно заготовила еще один сюрприз, и когда пробка внутри вдруг начала расширяться, Персиваль вздрогнул от неожиданности и невольно оперся рукой о стол. Пробка медленно увеличивалась, распирая мышцы, и замерла как раз в тот момент, когда острое удовольствие грозило перерасти в дискомфорт. Персиваль заставил себя выпрямиться и встретить пристальный взгляд Серафины. Она шагнула ближе, взяла его лицо в ладони и начала целовать — как больше всего любила, глубоко и жадно, без тени стеснения проникая в рот языком. Персивалю редко удавалось долго противостоять такому натиску, вот и на этот раз он привлек Серафину к себе, прижал ее бедра к своим, намереваясь показать, как сильно желает ее... вот только показывать было нечего. Та штука, которая была на нем под бельем, словно в мягких тисках сдавливала все пониже пояса, и жар, собиравшийся в низу живота, не находил себе выхода. Персиваль разочарованно застонал и уткнулся лбом в плечо Серафины.

\- Вот об этом я и говорила, — тихо сказала она у самого уха, сочувственно погладила по затылку, скользнула губами по щеке и коротко, почти целомудренно поцеловала его. — Прошу тебя, постарайся дождаться вечера. Даже если будет казаться, что ты вот-вот не выдержишь. Если не получится, я не буду осуждать тебя. Но не обещаю, что мы не попробуем повторить... когда-нибудь.

Серафина бросила ему вызов, и Персиваль стиснул зубы, сверля взглядом закрывшуюся за ее спиной дверь. В паху ныло от неудовлетворенного желания. Когда он уселся за стол, легче не стало — напротив, хотелось сползти по сиденью стула, отстегнуть этот проклятый стесняющий лоскут и вернуть себе способность связно мыслить. Но Персиваль давно уже не был мальчишкой, и любопытство быстро взяло верх над сиюминутным порывом. До сих пор Серафина сдерживала все свои обещания, которые давала ему наедине. Пожалуй, с недавних пор она знала его тело даже лучше, чем он сам. Иногда он ловил себя на мысли о том, что уже оказался на крючке у неестественных для мужчины, постыдных желаний, пробужденных в нем ласками Серафины. А иногда ему казалось, что она просто играет с ним, использует для удовлетворения собственного тщеславия.

Но если Персиваль и был прав в своих предположениях — даже он не мог досконально знать обо всем, что происходило в голове президента Пиквери, — их игры все еще доставляли ей удовольствие. Они сблизились несколько лет назад, после его назначения директором Отдела магического правопорядка, на третий год президентства Серафины. Уже тогда он временами чувствовал себя беспомощным перед ее ненасытной, почти болезненной страстью. В обществе она всегда держалась с ним корректно, зато наедине давала волю своей дикой стороне. Она то бешено скакала на нем, то не отрывала нежного взгляда от его лица, одновременно доводя до исступления, оставляла метки на его теле и принуждала кончать тогда, когда этого хотелось ей. Чем дальше, тем больше позиций она отвоевывала у него, и Персиваль сдавал их одну за другой — в нем переплетались и нездоровое любопытство, желание узнать, есть ли предел тому, что раньше казалось ему неслыханным развратом, и невольная гордость тем, что именно он оказался человеком, который вызвал такие сильные чувства в этой женщине. Пусть это и не была любовь, но Серафина определенно дорожила им больше, чем просто другом и коллегой.

И все же Персиваль так и не узнал, что в его догадках было истиной, а что — иллюзиями, которыми он тешился от нежелания признавать себя добычей. Пока Серафина шептала ему в постели, как отчаянно хочет его, как жаждет слышать все новые и новые нотки наслаждения в его стонах, как ей нравится зрелище его удовольствия, он готов был позволить ей многое. Как оказалось, это «многое» было даже больше того, что женщина, на взгляд Персиваля, могла сделать с мужчиной.

Все началось с попытки Серафины проникнуть в него пальцем. За неделю до этого она отхлестала его и после, лежа под ним, умело сплела боль и удовольствие воедино. Она то прослеживала очертания вспухших полос, намеренно вдавливая ногти — когда она сделала это в первый раз, Персивалю не удалось сдержать протестующий вхлип, который прозвучал жалко даже для его собственного уха, — то легонько, успокаивающе поглаживала саднящую кожу. Истерзанный зад еще пару дней напоминал о себе. Тем не менее, все изменил не этот сомнительный эксперимент, а палец Серафины, настойчиво толкающийся в сжатое кольцо мышц в такт движениям губ, обхвативших головку члена. Персиваль не позволил ей пойти дальше — настроение и так было безнадежно испорчено этим слишком смелым поползновением, о чем он и сообщил ей.

\- Должно быть, ты думаешь, что мужчины сильно отличаются от женщин. Дорогой мой, на самом деле сходства больше, чем различий, — возразила Серафина, сидя на краю постели. — Некоторым мужчинам нравится отдаваться, для них это ни с чем не сравнимое блаженство. Я нечасто встречала настолько чувственных людей, как ты, Персиваль, и тем более никто не принимал меня со всеми маленькими странностями. Я каждый раз восхищаюсь тем, как ты отзываешься мне... За то время, что мы вместе, ты ведь стал гораздо свободнее в своих желаниях. Что-то подсказывает мне, что на этом пути мы сблизимся еще больше. Зачем нам какие-то преграды, кроме тех, без которых никак нельзя обойтись?..

Она прильнула к нему и поцеловала в уголок губ, большим пальцем разгладила недовольную складку между бровей. В ее глазах была такая искренняя теплота, что Персиваль дрогнул.

\- Я подумаю, — сказал он.

Доселе Персиваль считал, что такая близость возможна для мужчины только с другим мужчиной, но не мог не признать, что идея овладеть его телом до конца, не оставляя нетронутой ни одной его части, была вполне в характере Серафины. Он не был уверен, что принимает правильное решение, но попробовать убедиться в истинности слов Серафины все же стоило. Он ведь ничего не терял, делая это в одиночестве. Даже в Конгрессе Персиваль предавался раздумьям и внутренней борьбе, и вскоре ему удалось окончательно заглушить сомнения — чему немало способствовали испытующие взгляды, которые на него бросала Серафина.

Когда он решился и все же сделал это с собой, ощущения оказались странными, но определенно приятными. Он набрал ванну в надежде на то, что теплая вода снимет напряжение. Неторопливо довел себя до той степени возбуждения, когда кончить можно от нескольких движений руки на члене, прервался и встал на колени, держась за бортик ванны. Когда он протиснул внутрь большой палец, член немного поник, но разгоряченное тело с благодарностью отозвалось на новую ласку. Одного пальца быстро показалось мало, в паху будто рос клубок жара, а надавливание на стенки заставляло мышцы сжиматься. Персивалю хватило пару раз толкнуться в кулак, чтобы кончить, и этот оргазм был другим: чуть более долгим, сладостно-изматывающим.

Персиваль выдохнул, пряча горящее лицо в сгибе локтя. Ему хотелось, действительно хотелось этого: ощутить в себе что-то большое, неумолимо движущееся внутри, распирающее и заполняющее. На пару секунд он жаждал лишиться всякой воли, оказаться пригвожденным неведомой силой, но в следующий момент уже устыдился яркости своей реакции. И все же нелепо было бы отрицать, что в это состояние блаженства, абсолютно отрешенного от реальности, тянуло погружаться снова и снова. Персиваль устало закрыл глаза и отдался приятной тяжести во всем теле. Мысленно он уже засчитал Серафине очередную победу.

В их следующую встречу наедине он сделал все, чтобы сохранить интригу: раздел Серафину до белья, мягко отстраняя ее руки от пуговиц на собственной одежде, и только потом начал стягивать с себя один предмет гардероба за другим. Серафина предпочла подчиниться правилам этой игры и удобно устроилась на кровати, наблюдая. Персиваль расстегнул жилет, провел пальцами по ряду пуговиц на рубашке, словно бы невзначай накрыл ладонью свой пах и сжал член через ткань. К моменту, когда он наклонился, чтобы отстегнуть пряжки подтяжек, перед трусов уже явственно натянулся. Он мельком посмотрел на Серафину — та следила за каждым его движением. Персиваль избавился от всех вещей, что еще были на нем, лег рядом с Серафиной и притянул ее в неторопливый поцелуй, наслаждаясь тем, как она пропускала пальцы сквозь короткие волосы на его затылке. Наконец он отстранился, чтобы перекатиться на живот, и чуть приподнял зад, выгибая спину в древнем, совершенно примитивном призыве. Приглашающе покачал бедрами, пользуясь моментом, чтобы потереться членом о простыню. Стремясь скрыть стыд, от которого полыхали щеки, Персиваль отвернулся. Сейчас он предлагал себя, как... как шлюха — мечущееся сознание зацепилось за это грубое в своей прямоте слово. Он и тек, как шлюха: на простыне уже расползалось влажное пятно.

Серафина сдавленно выдохнула и вдруг сделала то, чего Персиваль не ожидал — легла на него сверху, накрывая своим телом. Атласная ткань ее белья тут же словно прикипела к горячей коже, грудью она тесно прижалась к спине и провела носом между лопаток. Персиваль дернулся, ощутив щекотный выдох.

\- Перси... Перси мой, я не ожидала, что это произойдет так быстро. Как же я этому рада... Никого... никого так не желала, как тебя. Ты будешь первым мужчиной, который отдался мне так. Только ты... только с тобой, — сбивчиво шептала Серафина, целовала его плечи, продолжая всем телом вжимать в постель. Она редко называла его «Перси», лишь в те минуты, когда он с силой вколачивался в ее податливое тело. Она никогда не просила перестать, не говорила, что больше не может, что с нее хватит. Только «Перси, пожалуйста» — и через несколько коротких рваных толчков он изливался в нее, дрожа и уронив голову ей на грудь.

Он млел под ее ласками, согревался жаром ее тела. Ее вес приятной тяжестью ложился на спину — не так, чтобы невозможно было вырваться, но их поза напоминала Персивалю об изменившихся ролях. Ощущение собственной развратности сменилось чувством принадлежности, и на этот раз он даже не возражал: ему было слишком тепло и спокойно. Вытянутая рука Серафины лежала на подушке совсем рядом с его лицом, и он поцеловал ее пальцы, лизнул кончики и вобрал в рот, обвел языком, смачивая слюной. Этого бы не хватило, чтобы проникнуть внутрь, но он не видел иного способа показать Серафине свое доверие. Она в последний раз коснулась губами у основания шеи и скатилась с него, вытягиваясь рядом.

...Персиваль всхлипнул, попытался двинуть бедрами. Насадиться глубже, сильнее. Но лежащая на пояснице рука Серафины остановила это неосознанное, почти случайное движение. Персиваль перестал различать грань между тем, чего желал он сам, и тем, что от него требовалось. Еще никогда его удовольствие в такой мере не зависело от воли другого человека. Он не был связан, не был полностью беспомощен — и все же свобода в этот момент казалась далекой, почти недостижимой.

Пальцы скользили по обильной смазке, входили с едва слышным хлюпающим звуком. Персиваль чувствовал себя растянутым — одновременно слишком сильно, на грани, и недостаточно для того, чтобы кончить. Его удерживали в той точке, когда сознание мутится от желания достичь пика. Еще немного, и в отсутствие разрядки обостренная чувствительность начнет постепенно сменяться онемением.

Но Серафина поймала момент, когда его тело еще не стало безучастным к ласкам, вогнала пальцы до конца и с нажимом провела ими внутри. Теперь ее рука двигалась короткими быстрыми рывками, безжалостно лишая Персиваля остатков самообладания. Вынужденная неподвижность становилась совершенно невыносимой, и Персиваль попросил — слабым, хриплым голосом.

\- Пожалуйста... пожалуйста, — пробормотал он в подушку и облизал пересохшие губы. Давящая на поясницу тяжесть исчезла. Он облегченно выдохнул, приподнялся и вслепую поймал запястье Серафины, чтобы не дать ей отстраниться, а другую руку просунул под себя и обхватил член. Теперь свободы движений лишилась уже Серафина: она могла только едва заметно сгибать пальцы и разгибать их. Всего лишь приятный контрапункт, слабая пульсация, которая не мешала гнаться за более привычными ощущениями от руки на члене. Кончив, Персиваль не почувствовал настоящей удовлетворенности, пока не взял реванш над Серафиной: он долго ласкал ее через влажную ткань белья, наслаждаясь каждой маленькой победой над ее упрямством. Участившееся дыхание, подрагивающие бедра, сжатая в кулаке простыня — там, где гордость Серафины не позволяла ей умолять, тело выдавало себя.

Потом они лежали, глядя друг другу в глаза, и Серафина с какой-то необычной нежностью водила кончиками пальцев по его лицу, будто стремилась на ощупь заново узнать уже знакомые черты. Персиваль вспомнил ее слова: «На этом пути мы сблизимся еще больше». Если прежде у него мелькали мысли, что Серафина, должно быть, презирает его за все уступки, за то, с какой готовностью он подчинился, то теперь беспочвенность этих опасений была очевидна. Эта женщина все так же удивляла его — не в первый и, как оказалось, не в последний раз...

В своем кабинете Персиваль отложил в сторону очередной доклад и поерзал на стуле. Он уже привык к толщине пробки и почти не чувствовал ее, когда сидел неподвижно. Изредка он вставал, чтобы пройтись по кабинету с заложенными в карманы руками, словно репетируя свою походку на тот случай, когда придется покинуть кабинет. В уборной ему явно предстояло помучиться с пуговицами — не только на брюках. Ну и, конечно же, придется воспользоваться кабинкой с дверью.

Персиваль откинулся на спинку стула и чуть не зашипел: от неожиданно резкого движения тело прошил новый укол возбуждения. Воспоминания о тех вещах, которыми они с Серафиной занимались не так давно, только усугубляли его взвинченное состояние. Он помнил, как она, по своему новому обыкновению приласкав его пальцами, спустилась поцелуями вдоль спины. Влажное прикосновение языка ко входу стало для Персиваля полной неожиданностью. Его мышцы, еще расслабленные, легко впустили упругий кончик. Когда он попытался отодвинуться, Серафина только шикнула на него и снова зарылась лицом между ягодиц. Стыдно было невыносимо, и Персиваль сам не заметил, как зубами истерзал подушку, запрещая себе двигать бедрами. Такую изобретательность Серафины он мог объяснить лишь тем, что у нее имелся опыт с другими женщинами, хоть она вскользь и говорила, что он был небольшим.

Должно быть, из этого опыта брали корни и познания Серафины об игрушках. Персиваль помнил тот вечер, когда в нем впервые побывала имитация мужского члена — глянцево блестящая, изящная вещица с гладким стволом, едва намеченной головкой и ремнями для крепления на теле. Не уступая размерами его собственному члену, чувство заполненности она дарила потрясающее. Теперь Серафина могла трахать его глубже, до боли сжимать соски, губами ловя его тихие, захлебывающиеся стоны, грубо насаживать на себя, обе руки положив на разведенные бедра. Она самозабвенно двигалась в нем, каждый толчок вбивал Персиваля в постель, небольшая грудь Серафины подпрыгивала в такт. Чувствуя, что уже на грани, он нащупал ее руку и положил на свой член, а ноги раздвинул еще шире, открылся полностью. Доведя его до оргазма, Серафина заставила его облизать выпачканные пальцы, а потом в нежном, долгом поцелуе разделила с ним солоноватый вкус.

Каким-то образом ей всегда удавалось сглаживать моменты, казавшиеся унизительными. Персиваль уже не чувствовал отвращения к себе, даже подставляя зад прямо в прихожей. Он просто встретил Серафину в одном халате, быстро скинул его и опустился на колени и локти. Серафина овладела им, не раздеваясь — сбруя уже была на ней, оставалось только пристроить орудие на место и вогнать его в сочащуюся смазкой задницу. Полностью обнаженный, Персиваль остро чувствовал каждое прикосновение бедер Серафины, затянутых в брюки из грубоватой шерстяной ткани. Он был как никогда уязвим перед ней — ее добровольная подстилка, игрушка, шлюха — и получал от этого удовольствие. В послеоргазменной истоме он чувствовал себя опустошенным, хорошо использованным, забывал об ожидавших в кабинете стопках бумаг, пестревших словами «темная магия», «контрабанда магических предметов», «нарушение закона Раппапорт», «сопротивление представителю Магического Конгресса», «нападение на не-мага».

Он был нужен Серафине, как и она ему: Персиваль подозревал, что в этом они похожи. Серафина почти не поддерживала связь со своими родственниками в Саванне — она никогда не стремилась стать образцовой южной леди и матерью семейства. Персиваль догадывался, что до него она боролась с одиночеством, находя случайных партнеров, а иногда и партнерш. Людей, готовых бесследно исчезнуть из ее жизни. Ее коллегами по Конгрессу они совершенно точно не являлись. Только ради него Серафина пошла на риск... впрочем, было ли это риском? Персиваль был тщеславен, иногда высокомерен, он закрывал глаза на делишки Гнарлака и других темных личностей, которые шли на сделку с законом, не чурался лжи, если считал ее необходимой, но своих авроров он бы не подставил. Не подставил бы и Серафину. Не только из чувства долга или личной преданности, но и потому, что они с ней нуждались друг в друге, как замерзающие в снегу, как двое испуганных детей. Нервная жажда близости горела в Серафине и откликалась в сердце Персиваля такой же болезненной тягой...

Персиваль просмотрел пару заключений по делам, принял нескольких посетителей и подписал распоряжение, которое тут же унесла секретарша. Без аппетита пообедал, втайне надеясь, что пробка не преподнесет никаких сюрпризов, и наведался в уборную, где тоже обошлось без неожиданностей. Это странное затишье, конечно, не могло продолжаться долго: стоило ему снова сесть за стол в кабинете, как игрушка завибрировала и начала неуклонно расширяться. Персиваль уронил голову на руки и стиснул зубы, чтобы не издать ни звука, но если бы кто-то вошел в этот момент и увидел его содрогающиеся плечи, то решил бы, что директор Отдела магического правопорядка безудержно рыдает, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Едва он ощутил слабую, тупую боль, как размеры пробки перестали увеличиваться, и осталась только успокаивающая пульсация.

Персиваль принял более презентабельную позу и закрыл глаза, сделав вид, что решил дать зрению отдых. Но так вкрадчивая вибрация пробки ощущалась еще сильнее, она то нарастала, то утихала, заставляя тепло разливаться в паху. Привычный путь к разрядке был отрезан: Персиваль мог сколько угодно сжимать и тереть невозбужденный член через ткань и этими бесплодными усилиями только довести себя до изнеможения.

Когда Серафина трахала его, он порой чувствовал близость оргазма, но что-то всегда мешало напряжению разрешиться. Может быть, на этот раз получится? Отчаяние делало с людьми и не такие вещи. Персиваль вцепился в стул под собой, развел бедра и начал раскачиваться, пытаясь то чуть-чуть вытолкнуть пробку, то вогнать ее поглубже. Закусив губу, попробовал стиснуть ее в себе. Его анус был настолько растянут, что на попытку сжать мышцы теснее тело отзывалось только едва заметной судорогой. Невыносимо хотелось расстегнуть брюки, избавиться от всего лишнего и снять напряжение. Пусть даже Серафина и поймет, что он не удержался.

Вот только делать это было нельзя. Оставалось не так уж и много времени до конца дня. Он мог бы даже оповестить Серафину и с ее разрешения отправиться домой раньше. Быть может, ее бы даже позабавило то, насколько он отчаялся. Нет, надо было отвлечься...

Персиваль придвинул к себе какое-то прошение и уставился на мелкие буквы. Они прыгали в глазах, а смысл ускользал. Но сосредоточиться удалось довольно быстро, и Персиваль даже не обратил внимания на то, как коварная игрушка замерла — наверняка затаилась до более удобного момента.

К счастью, «удобный момент» настал уже в прихожей его квартиры. Смеркалось, и Персиваль щелчком пальцев включил освещение. Только он потянулся к замку, чтобы обновить запирающие чары, как пробка будто взбесилась. Она начала двигаться сильными толчками, да еще и вращаться вокруг своей оси. Колени Персиваля чуть не подогнулись, и в поисках опоры он привалился к стене. Не смог сдержать стона, когда внутри стало влажно, а белье пропиталось смазкой, которую выделяла пробка. За дверью послышался хлопок аппарации, и на долю секунды Персиваль похолодел: он не заперся в квартире и не наложил заглушающее.

Дверь толкнули, и в прихожую ступила Серафина. Она быстро, почти небрежно произнесла нужные заклинания и обернулась к нему. Парой жестов расстегнула пиджак, а за ним жилет, на ощупь нашла напряженный сосок и ущипнула. Смягченный двумя слоями материи щипок был скорее будоражащим, чем болезненным, и Персиваль застонал уже без всякого стеснения, подался вперед. Серафина привлекла его к себе, собственнически положила ладони на ягодицы и чуть сжала. Должно быть, именно этим она утихомирила буйство пробки.

Персивалю хотелось лечь на пол и прямо на куче собственной одежды призывно раздвинуть ноги, поддерживая их под коленями. Его прихожая повидала вещи и похуже. Но все же он последовал за Серафиной в спальню, на каждом шаге чувствуя, как смещается игрушка в скользкой хватке внутренних мышц. Раздевшись, он улегся на живот, чтобы не видеть, чем его будут трахать: ощущение неизвестности больше не пугало так, как утром. Он заслужил этот момент, когда можно было снять с себя ответственность и, как давно мечталось, покориться чему-то огромному, что подчиняет и пронзает.

Его освободили от обоих приспособлений, превративших день в пытку, и пустота внутри показалась как никогда острой. Едва что-то коснулось входа, Персиваль выгнул спину, мысленно моля о том, чтобы его приоткрытую, жаждущую дырку побыстрее заполнили. Стыд снова вернулся, окатил все тело жаром.

...Эта штука была действительно большой. И ребристой — несколько выступов сразу за головкой, повторяющих очертания ее короны. Она вошла с ходу, одним плавным движением. Больно не было. Лишь долгожданное, головокружительное ощущение целостности. Серафина не спешила начинать, только гладила каждую впадинку на спине — от лопаток до ямок на пояснице, спускалась ладонями на бока. Когда она вдруг навалилась сверху, грубо толкнулась, сжала его волосы в кулаке, Персиваль издал громкий стон, почти вскрик. Это была та боль, которой ему так не хватало, чтобы сломаться окончательно.

Серафина с размаху всаживала в него член, на каждом обратном движении ребра проходились по всем чувствительным местам, а Персиваль мог только всхлипывать и скулить под этим натиском. Он бездумно подавался назад в те моменты, когда удавалось подхватить ритм, и покорно принимал, когда толчки становились слишком быстрыми и яростными. Обычно ему приходилось доводить себя рукой, но теперь ему достаточно было бы коснуться простыни. Серафина словно почувствовала его нетерпение.

\- Кончи для меня, Перси, давай, сейчас, — лихорадочно прошептала она ему на ухо и сомкнула зубы на плече, всей тяжестью вдавливая в постель. Он зашипел от резкой боли, невольно попытался приподняться на руках, чтобы опять упасть на кровать. Зажатый между простыней и животом член дернулся и начал обильно изливаться густым семенем. Тело Персиваля конвульсивно вздрагивало в крайнем напряжении всех мышц. Его словно выжимали досуха, безжалостно и неумолимо...

Он пришел в себя под осторожными прикосновениями Серафины, втиравшей мазь в ноющий след на плече. Растраханный вход тоже саднил, но гораздо слабее — должно быть, там мазь уже начала действовать. Персиваль еле нашел в себе силы благодарно улыбнуться Серафине. Он закрыл глаза и перед тем, как провалиться в сон, еще успел почувствовать долгое касание ее горячих губ на своих.


End file.
